Yours to hold
by animerockchic
Summary: "You're going through so much, But I know that I could be the one to hold you" My take on Naruto's opinon on Sasuke-teme. Song fic.  Sasunaru, death, angst.


Hey there! I think I know what you're thinking "shouldn't you be working on Born at Night 2?" I know I should, but my inspiration has dried up temporarily. So, I was listening to this song and I decided to make a Sasunaru song-fic.

**Disclaimer:**(holds up a Skillet album and a volume of Naruto) See these? I don't own them, it doesn't matter how much I want them, Kishimoto-sama and Atlantic Records won't let me have them (sulks).

Naruto Pov

I walk away from the playground, to head home. I've this really bad pain in my heart 'cause there we were, me, Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji, were play and it was really fun, but then their mom or dad came to pick them up. I mean, why can't I have that?

_**I see you standing here**_  
_**But you're so far away**_

So I start walking home and I'm going the same way as usual when I see someone sitting on the pier. I can tell from here it's Sasuke-teme. He looks just as lonely as I feel.

_**Starving for your attention**_  
_**You don't even know my name**_

_**You're going through so much**_  
_**But I know that I could be the one to hold you**_

He's an orphan like me. He's pretty cool, good at everything and all the girls like him. I (and if you tell any one I'll say you're lying) really wanna be like him and I'd love to his friend. But (sigh) I doubt if he even knows my name. I want to help him, so we can be lonely together, if that makes sense.

(Time skip to when they're 12)

**_Every single day_**  
**_I find it hard to say_**  
**_I could be yours alone_**  
**_You will see someday_**  
**_That all along the way_**  
**_I was yours to hold_**  
**_I was yours to hold_**

I'm sitting on my bed, thinking. Yeah, I know, "Uzumaki Naruto? Thinking? The apocalypse is upon us!" I do think, sometimes. Right now, I'm thinking of Sasuke. There's something I want to tell him so badly. I want to be closer to him; I don't want to just be his rival. I want to be there for him, the one to hold him if and when he cries. I want to be his friend, maybe even more.

**_I see you walking by_**  
**_Your hair always hiding your face_**  
**_I wonder why you've been hurting_**  
**_I wish I had some way to say_**  
**_You're going through so much_**  
**_Don't you know that I will be the one to hold you_**

Sasuke and I are waiting on the bridge for Kakashi-sensei, and Sakura-chan's late too. I sneak a look at Sasuke. A curtain of dark hair hides his face, like a wall he's built up to protect himself. A lump builds up in my throat as I resist the urge to hug him and help him because I… I… I love him.

**_Every single day_**  
**_I find it hard to say_**  
**_I could be yours alone_**  
**_You will see someday_**  
**_That all along the way_**  
**_I was yours to hold_**  
**_I was yours to hold_**

I gaze down at the headband, my head throbbing with the weight of bandages. A drop of salty water hits the scratched metal followed by another and another. Why? Why did he leave? And why, why couldn't I tell him? I miss him already.

**_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach_**  
**_You should know_**  
**_I'm ready when you're ready for me_**  
**_And I'm waiting for the right time_**  
**_For the day I catch your eye_**  
**_To let you know_**  
**_That I'm yours to hold_**

(Shippuden time skip)

I gawp at the boy, no a man now, standing above me. All those thoughts and emotions I fought to suppress all these years fill me up, choking me. He's betrayed Sakura-chan, the village and me. But I've kept reaching for him but he's always been just out of my grasp. "Why? Sasuke please, don't leave me again," I yell mentally, as he slowly vanishes in a swirl of fire. His eyes never left mine but I don't think he was looking at me, only through me, as though I were nothing.

**_Every single day_**  
**_I find it hard to say_**  
**_I could be yours alone_**  
**_You will see someday_**  
**_That all along the way_**  
**_I was yours to hold_**  
**_I was yours to hold_**

I lay in a pool of blood, some of it mine, some of it Sasuke's. His dark eyes are dimming, he's dying, we both are. Yet those eyes still ask a question which he then voices "Why? Why would you go this far for me?" In response, I reach out and clasp his hand and say, as his face began to blur with tears and the speeding grip of death, those words I've wait almost a lifetime to say, "because teme, I love you". His voice shakes with tears as he whispers back to me "Naruto, I lov-." I smile as my eyes roll back up into my head. I reached him.

**_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach_**  
**_I'm ready when you're ready for me_**

**A/N: wow this is the most angst-y thing I've ever written (apart from something I wrote in an exam, but that doesn't count). So yeah, I'll work on my other story when I get my plot bunnies back from wherever they went. Here, plot bunnies, c'mere! My plot bunnies are lured by reviews, (hint hint!) **


End file.
